


Please

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Reflection, Sad, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel remembers the past but Roxas doesn't. Axel doesn't want his blonde to remember anything. He wants Roxas to live happily without the pain of the past haunting over him every day like it does to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this might be a bit out there but they've all been reborn in a new time and new world. Most of the older members remember the KH times and the younger ones don't. (Except Riku because he does remember...this all made sense in my head the other day but now, not so much but I hope you guys understand the concept of where I was going with this drabble)

_He's gone Axel. He's a traitor. There's no bringing him back so don't bother going out there and getting him. Just go back to the mission at hand. Forget about him. He's of no importance to us anymore._

_Axel, you're making yourself sick. Stop thinking about him all the time._

_You have to stop thinking of him Ax. We can't bring him back. You have to move one._

_Axel._

_AXEL_

"...xle...Axel!" Roxas said,shaking the larger male. The redhead had been making some distressing noises while taking a nap on the couch in their apartment. He moved back slightly as the other bolted upright with a shark intake of breath. "Whoa. Calm down, Ax. It's just me." He said, smiling at the sleepy look that was on Axel's face. Axel blinked a few times before jumping violently when he felt a hand against his cheek. "Are you okay?"

There was a few more moments before Axel finally woke up and leaned into the hand pressed against his cheek. "Yeah m'fine. M'fine." He murmured, turning his face slightly to press his lips against the other's palm gently. "How was class?" He asked before reaching his hands up and grabbed onto the blonde's hips, pulling him down onto the couch on top of him as he laid back down. He heard the other chuckle and smiled against his neck gently. 

"It was good. Are you sure you're okay? You were making some odd noises in your sleep." Roxas said, trying to pry the information out of the other. He was worried about Axel. The redhead had been having what seemed to be night terrors and they were getting worse. And Roxas didn't like it one bit. There was something just downright scary and strange about the older male being plagued by something other than his fear of dogs. Roxas rested his chin against the other's chest, forcing the other to look at him now as he didn't have a place to hide his face anymore. "What's going on with you lately?"

"It's noooooothing, Rox. I promise. Just been busy at work. Maybe that's causing some stress?" Axel said, trying to think of some lame excuse to avoid being interrogated by the blonde. Roxas was stubborn and when he set his mind to it to find out something, he didn't like to back down and wouldn't stop until he got a satisfactory answer out of someone. "Now shut up and let me go back to sleep."

"No. We have to go meet up with the guys remember?" Roxas said, sighing heavily as he bonked Axel on the head lightly. "How'd you already forget? We made plans last night. Now c'mon. Up." He said, squirming out of the other's arms and standing up. He grabbed the redhead's wrists and tried to tug him up but he was much weaker than Axel and only managed to move the other slightly before he was stumbling back down into the other's arms. He managed to catch himself by slapping his hands onto the back of the couch. Huffing, he glared down at the grinning pyromaniac. "Very funny. C'mon. You can sleep afterwards okay?" The grin stayed on the other's face and Roxas ended up rolling his eyes before standing up again. "Get up. Now." He said before walking off to their kitchen. "We'll only be out for a couple hours and then we can come back, eat dinner and go to bed." He called out as he started rifling through their fridge to set out for later.

Axel watched him walk away, feeling his grin disappear. How could something so horrible have had happen to the blonde in the other room. He was a literal angel. He hadn't deserved any of what had happened to him. The mere thought of it was making Axel's chest hurt all over again. 

"Ax! Do you want burger for dinner?"

_Please, whatever happens. Don't let him remember. Don't let him ever remember the things that happened._

"Axel!" Roxas said again, popping his head out to look at the other with a raised eyebrow. He was greeted with a toothy grin and a nod from the other. He started chuckling and shook his head at the other before disappearing back into the kitchen to see if they had everything for dinner.

_Don't let that happen to him again. NEVER again._

"Ax c'mon get up, lazy! We have to go meet up with Saïx and Marluxia soon!" Roxas said as he raced into the living room and successfully pulled Axel up this time, much to the redhead's chagrin. He ended up letting the blonde lead him out of their apartment and following him down the street where they were meeting their friends. He looked down at the hand that was holding onto his and tightened the hold slightly before letting his eyes go back up to the smiling face that was leading the way.

_Please. Let him be happy this time._

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
